ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
2:4 - Morning - Michelle and Vicky: Naked
Kali the HeterophobeToday at 4:33 PM Michelle comes into the room, she slept with Riley the night before. "Guten morgen!" She says, thinking it's Freyja. Dethnus the Cookie LoverToday at 4:44 PM Vicky stirs, slowly sitting up. She's in her underwear, which is rather plain. "What time is it..." She notices Michelle and looks slightly confused, but immediately recovers and grabs the blankets to cover her chest. Kali the HeterophobeToday at 4:44 PM "Oh hallo." Michelle says blinking. She then retrieves some clothes.(edited) Dethnus the Cookie LoverToday at 4:47 PM "H-hey, Michelle." She looks around and finds her shirt, a 3 ft tall Oversoul grabbing it and pulling it over. "This isn't what... what it looks like, ok? I promise. I'm not like that." She's a bit flustered and now blushing a bit. Her head also hurts. Kali the HeterophobeToday at 4:48 PM "You didn't sleep here?" Michelle asks, frowning. Dethnus the Cookie LoverToday at 4:48 PM "I mean... I did, but.. Um.. Not like that." She blushes deeper and pulls her shirt on as Oversoul grabs her pants. Kali the HeterophobeToday at 4:49 PM Michelle looks a little confused. "Are you saying you and Freyja had sex?" Dethnus the Cookie LoverToday at 4:50 PM And Vicky is now full red. "No! I- We- No, we just slept. Thats all." She pulls on her pants under the covers. Kali the HeterophobeToday at 4:51 PM "That's what I thought." Michelle says, she sniffs the air. "You smell like booze."(edited) Dethnus the Cookie LoverToday at 4:52 PM Vicky sighed her senses coming back to her. And the headache becoming more prominent. "Yeah... I know. Sorry. I didn't mean to invade your room like this." She pauses. "Wait, where did you sleep, then?" Kali the HeterophobeToday at 4:53 PM "With Riley." Michelle says, she goes and opens the window a crack. Dethnus the Cookie LoverToday at 4:55 PM Vicky starts to wonder if the two sisters are more alike than they let on... "Oh, well, i'm glad I didn't bother your sleep. Thank you for not being angry at me." She stands, Oversoul appearing to sit on her shoulder to look at the winged girl. Kali the HeterophobeToday at 4:56 PM "Why would I be angry? I've slept in the same bed as a friend." Michelle says with a chuckle. Dethnus the Cookie LoverToday at 5:02 PM Vicky realizes Michelle is too pure for this world. "Right. A friend. Freyja is certainly my friend." She stands and starts to head to the door. "I didn't even get up in time to do my exercises..." She rubs her head. Kali the HeterophobeToday at 5:04 PM "We have gym in a half hour." Michelle says, retrieving new clothes. "Avery's making pancakes." Dethnus the Cookie LoverToday at 5:05 PM Vicky pauses. "Pancakes sound amazing. Shall we go toge-" Visky shakes her head. "I need a shower first. Meet you there?" Kali the HeterophobeToday at 5:05 PM Michelle nods. "Of course." Dethnus the Cookie LoverToday at 5:08 PM Vicky heads off to the showers, sending Oversoul to get her a change. Since she knew the layout of her room and the house, it wasn't hard. She only hoped no one bumped into Oversoul. Category:Roleplay Category:Michelle Roleplay Category:Vicky Roleplay Category:Dethnus Roleplay Category:Kali Roleplay Category:Class 1 Roleplay